


Meteor Shower

by Cambiontwins



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was going to be a meteor shower that night and instead of watching it with everyone else, Reagan and Amy decided that they were going to watch it in an open field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I drew Faking It, with the tags Car and Multi-Orgasms and Reagan and Amy as characters.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Star Gazing:

There was going to be a meteor shower that night and instead of watching it with everyone else, Reagan and Amy decided that they were going to watch it in an open field. Their plan worked perfectly since Reagan’s car allowed them to make a bed out of pillows and blankets on the back.

“I’ll admit this is one of your better ideas shrimp girl” says Reagan.

“Just the two of us, alone under the stars, I personally think this might just be my best idea yet” says Amy jokingly.

Reagan lets out a small laugh before rolling on top of Amy and giving her what was supposed to be a quick lingering kiss, but ended up to be a passionate kiss that left them both wanting more. Before Amy had a chance to catch her breath, Reagan’s lips were on hers again her tongue gently brushing against her lower lip begging for access which Amy happily gave.

Both girls moaned as their tongues danced together and soon hands started roaming, Reagan supported her weight with one hand and ran the other up and down Amy’s side. Amy has one hand in Reagan’s hair and the other on her ass squeezing every now and again to feel Reagan gasp into her mouth.

Wanting to feel more Amy started lifting Reagan’s shirt hoping that she would get the hint, which she did by taking off not only her shirt but her bra too making Amy moan at the sight of exposed flesh. Amy’s eyes turned dark with want and she flipped them over to rid herself of her own shirt and bra, pressing their bodies together both girls moaned from the pleasure the skin on skin contact was giving them.

Reagan loved that Amy has gotten bolder when they made love; it gave her a sense of awe to know that Amy felt at ease enough with her to do whatever she wanted. Reagan let Amy take the lead with the kiss and let her set the pace, getting rid of their pants was a bit hard than their shirts since they were both wearing skinny jeans.

After a few failed attempts, they were finally in only their panties grinding on each other and making out with Amy still on top. Amy pulled back from the kiss, giving Reagan a quick peck on lips she started kissing her way down.

Amy kissed slowly starting with Reagan’s jaw, than her neck, than her collarbone and then finally her breasts which she of course gave special attention. Amy loved the long throaty moans Reagan made when she swirled her tongue around her nipples, or when she sucked a bit harder on her breasts.

When Reagan’s hips started buckling up towards Amy, she took it as a sign to continue her journey down Reagan’s body with kisses and soft nibbles.

Just as slowly and carefully as she was doing everything else, Amy pulled down Reagan’s panties, kissing down her right leg as she did so, and then kissing her way back up her left leg once she got them off and out of her way.

Reagan started panting as Amy got closer to where she wanted her the most, parting her legs to allow Amy easy access. Amy put her arms around Reagan’s thighs to keep her wide open; leaning in Amy took a long lick through Reagan’s folds moaning at the wonderful tease of Reagan’s essence on her tongue.

Reagan quickly moved one of her hands to her mouth to bit on as Amy starting eating her out, something she has gotten very good at. Amy swirled her tongue around Reagan’s clit like she was making out with it, something Reagan loved, as gently as ever Amy pushed two fingers into Reagan.

Reagan both loved and hated how slow Amy was going, but said nothing choosing to rather just enjoy the moment. Amy could feel Reagan getting closer and decided to speed things up a bit and started going faster, making Reagan cry out, her hand doing little to help stop the noise.

Amy sent Reagan over the edge when she curled her fingers inside of her, Reagan’s back arched and she let out a loud cry of pleasure into the night. Amy slowly kept licking Reagan’s pussy to bring her down from her orgasm and held her fingers still inside of Reagan.

When Reagan’s grip on her head loosened Amy pulled out her fingers and kissed her way back up Reagan’s body till she could kiss Reagan deeply making Reagan moan from the taste of herself in Amy’s mouth. The two made out for a little bit till Reagan flipped them over with a devilish smirk, before Amy even knew how it happened she was naked.

Slipping a hand in-between their bodies Reagan pushes two fingers into Amy while kissing her deeply swallowing all her moans. Amy returned the favour by slipping her own hand in-between their bodies once again pushing two fingers into Reagan.

Together the two girls set a fast yet steady pace of thrusting their fingers into each other, causing just the right amount of friction between their bodies. Needing air the two girls ended their kiss; Reagan buried her face into Amy’s neck, and Amy panting into the night air.

Reagan was the first to go faster, with Amy following her lead picking up the pace; both girls wanted release and could feel that they were almost there. Amy was the first to cum letting out a muffed scream as she bit lip, Reagan bit into Amy’s shoulder as she came again.

Slowly they came down from their highs together, but neither wanted to move, so just stayed like that for a long while till Amy opened her eyes and let out a small laugh. Reagan was about to ask why till she rolled off Amy and saw the meteor shower happening.

“This was your best idea so far shrimp girl” said Reagan and intertwined their fingers.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this fic. R&R.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests (within reason), from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
